<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softness by jelloheartsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041379">Softness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelloheartsx/pseuds/jelloheartsx'>jelloheartsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushie, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hell tagging this is basically saying: and they had sex, there is a strapon involved too, they are obviously pining and in love, this fic is me thinking han is just a plushie fucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelloheartsx/pseuds/jelloheartsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung was alone at home and there was a huge bunny plushie sitting on the bed, mocking him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just enjoy this fluffy naughtiness <br/>fhdkjs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung was doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he entered his dorm room and saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his bed, he knew he was absolutely and utterly doomed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind you, Jisung has always been a man with a soft side despite his edgy talents and affinity to cool streetwear that would give all fuckboys a run for their money. Even adding to all that swag, he loved posing like a het motherfucker to the point he might have had doubted his own flexible sexuality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the day, Jisung was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked cuddling up in his bed warmly while watching animations that made his eyes tear up no matter how many times he watched it. He liked cosy sweaters and sitting with his knees bumping together gave him the comfort of closing in snuggly into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, he wasn't hiding the fact he had these gentler sides of him and it was also quite known that he liked wrapping himself around plushies when he was laying in bed and going off to lalaland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he found himself in a complete fuckery of a situation as he stared at the huge white bunny buddy that appeared out of nowhere, sitting on his bed while mocking Jisung with its little innocent face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it had been any other animal of other size his head wouldn't be spinning with highly inappropriate thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the bed and dropped himself on it, hesitating to reach out and touch the soft white fabric. With a deep breath he gathered courage to make contact, his cheeks flushing pink at how nice the plushie felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so very soft, but it wasn't too flimsy either, holding its shape and form to a good extent that made it perfect to cling to. The beady shiny black eyes and cute teeth poking out made him grumble frustrated as his thoughts went haywire when he connected the fuzzy cuddle partner with a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit more daring, he pulled the bunny closer as he shifted on his bed, leaning against the headboard so he could wrap both arms and legs around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So perfect he buried his face against the bunny's non-existing neck to muffle a small whine that slipped out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung stayed there, small and curled up, for a few dragged out minutes before he reached into his pocket to pull his cellphone out. Looking at the time, his teeth dug into his bottom lip at the confirmation that he actually had a couple hours of peace before anyone else came back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaky breath, he detached himself from the bunny so he could strip from his jeans, dropping them carelessly on the pile of clothing that had only been becoming bigger during the busy week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in his boxers, socks and hoodie, he decided that no more clothes would come off or he might as well combust in shame and die before committing to sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling himself half hard in his underwear, he licked his lips as he placed the big plushie down on the bed so he could carefully straddle it. His heart raced in his chest once he was now looking down at the cute pure face of the stuffed toy. His movements were a little unsure as he placed his hands besides its head, hips shifting to get into a better position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt wrecked and he hadn't even started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the plushie felt between his legs was stirring all of him, heat building up way too quickly in his lower body and the gentle tentative roll of his hips was unavoidable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched and with three small movements his cock was rock hard and his face bright red in embarrassment of his own neediness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tightly shut, pressing his lips together before he started to grind with a slow pace against the softness. Every bit of friction made his body tremble with the humiliating arousal he had towards this particular new plushie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to resist he let his jaw hang open to let a whiny moan out, hearing his own lustful voice spurring his want even more. His fingers curled into the bedsheets and he opened his eyes to look at the bunny's innocent face, gasping as his cock twitched and began to leak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt absolutely depraved, the simple thought of corrupting something that was meant to keep him cuddly company only made Jisung rub his covered cock harder against the white soft body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body moved in gentle waves as whimpers slipped from between his lips each time he pressed harder against the bunny. Jisung felt hot and he spread his legs wider, leaning down on his elbows to let his face sink into the fuzzy fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped out of him as he laid flushed against his sweet inanimate lover, back arching as pleasure coursed all through him. The embarrassment was unavoidable as he felt himself getting wetter and wetter, cock pulsing and aching, driving him to shift so he could rut against the plushie faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung panted, drool starting to dribble out of his mouth once he felt completely dazed in pleasure, allowing himself to moan loud and needy. It felt so good to rock against the bunny and he was sure he would have to do it again whenever he had the time to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the thought of maybe getting a strapon to put it on the plushie so he could ride it until he passed out, made his hips stutter and whole body shake in desperation for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The word fell from his red bitten lips  without him realizing that he was pretty much begging for the plushie to help him reach his high, his hips rolling without rest as he restlessly chased his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was buzzing with unapologetic lust, his whole body moving to contribute with what he needed the most. His cock by now ached from rubbing against fabric and with how close he was, but he didn't stop grinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, please-ah, fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He kept begging and moaning, whining as he felt so so close, Jisung bit into the plushie's soft cheek, not caring as he drooled and soiled it even move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every cell in his body started shaking and his muscles tensed up once his rutting became sloppy in this display of heat. Jisung kept going, whining louder, begging more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah fuck, fuck, gonna cum, haaah, g-gonn-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His climax rippled through his whole body, sticky cum coating the inside of his boxers as he kept rolling and grinding until it became too painful to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his body rest heavily on the bunny, head in cloud nine as he tried to recover from an intensity that was far too high from a solo action. His eyes fluttered shut and despite the stickiness in his underwear, he couldn't help but snuggle the toy, clinging to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was ready to take a short blissed out nap when his afterglow was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door he hadn't closed before because he thought he was alone in the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up quickly, he snapped his head towards the sound, eyes wide in horror of having been caught. His heart raced but then dropped to the lowest pit of his stomach as he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of all people just peeking his head inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent stare battle ensued, Jisung's head whirring because he was sure he looked like a mess no matter how clothed he was. And sure he was clinging to the plushie now quite innocently, but he had no idea if Minho had been there before to hear what he had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the older tilted his head, raising one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you looking at me like that? I brought food, get out of bed, lazy." The tone was light and followed by a chuckle and Jisung felt relief wash all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn't been caught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll be there in a sec!" He stuttered out, not yet moving away from the bunny with the other still standing there. He didn't want Minho to see the wet patch on his underwear after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Minho nodded and stepped away, his steps echoing along the hall as he presumably walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung flopped back on the stuffed toy, groaning a little from the scare he just had gotten. It took him a bit before he peeled himself away from it, quickly getting himself a new pair of boxers to swiftly make his way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking lazily but clean and relaxed to the kitchen, Jisung let his body's weight sink on one of the chairs as he saw Minho already pouring two servings of noodles. The older really did his best to keep worming himself into Jisung's heart. It was so unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the bowl placed in front of him, he thanked Minho with a big smile, not waiting long to dig in with big mouthfuls. Humming at the taste he took his phone out, casual as ever wanting to watch some funky youtube video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess you liked the plushie, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that question came when Jisung's cheeks were stuffed full and he looked to Minho with wide eyes. The other was chewing slowly, looking like he was expecting an answer. And wow, Jisung's heart had just managed to calm down and now it was all over the place again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the opportunity that his mouth was full, he made sure to delay swallowing everything down. His eyes travelled over Minho's expression, trying to get any indication that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But nothing was there and it was leaving Jisung antsy. This was the time to play pretend, no matter how hot his ears felt and how hard his heart hammered in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering his mouth he decided to just throw a question back at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get it for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny curl of lips formed a catty smile. Minho nodded and Jisung saw a small glint in his dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm. Passed by it earlier and thought you would like it. Do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tinge of hesitation, Jisung looked down to his noodles and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, it's really nice. Thanks… For getting it for me." His cheeks were pink, he just knew they were, but with a glance to the older one he managed to relax again. Minho looked satisfied, proud of himself. Not smug like he knew anything of Jisung's naughty endeavours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, don't mention." Now a small teasing smirk appeared. "You can think of me while hugging it. Maybe you won't need to crawl into my bed now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho!" Jisung whined and the other laughed at his expense. Mumbling under his breath about how annoying he was, Jisung just stuffed his mouth again and decided to blatantly ignore the other's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just glad that his dirty little secret was indeed a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not too sick, but sick enough that Chan and Changbin didn't want to sit in a closed off studio breathing the same air as him. And his voice wasn't great and his body was a bit too sluggish to actually go for a dance practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that after long weeks he had once again the place for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't feeling topnotch but he concluded that he didn't need to be feeling alright and dandy to get naughty. So here he was, sitting in bed next to the bunny plushie that has become his greatest night time company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his lap laid a bag he had been hesitant to bring out until this point. It had arrived some time ago after an in depth search of what would be the best. With a shaky breath he took the strapon out, chewing on his bottom lip as he took it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black straps felt sturdy but nice to the touch. It looked a little complex but with a bit of fussing around Jisung figured where what should go. The ring in it was perfectly snug against a pink silicon base of a modestly sized toy. His fingers curled around the soft pink dildo that matched the blush on his bunny's cheeks and the firmness along with the texture was delightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond excited now, he didn't hesitate to get to work. He brushed against the soft fuzzy body of his buddy, feeling shivers run down his spine as he began slipping and adjusting the straps around the round body of the plushie. Tugging and making sure it was fixed, Jisung hummed pleased with himself as he looked at his little lover for the day. It looked so cute and filthy at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing out of the bed, he stripped down, keeping his hoodie on for the sake of not getting too cold. He might take it off later but right now it felt more comfortable. Jisung then opened the first drawer of his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out before dropping himself on top of the bunny, straddling it in a familiar way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but purr and blush as he felt his half hard cock align with the dildo. Cuddling himself against the plushie he found a comfortable enough position to finger himself. His fingers were quickly covered in lube and Jisung was even kind to himself to rub and warm it a little up before sliding the hand between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being somewhat impatient to get to the main activity, he pressed his face against the soft fabric and circled around his rim, breath hitching as he slowly pressed a finger into his tightness. He hummed low, wiggling his hips a little to relax more and ease more inside until he was knuckle deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wasn't really an expert at fingering, not having that many opportunities to indulge himself like this, so it took him a moment to find a good rhythm. He enjoyed the feeling of one finger for a while before adding the next, being careful and whining softly whenever it felt a bit too tight and he had to stop. He really felt like biting into the bunny and just straight out going for it, but he had to remind himself that a decent preparation would be worth it. So he pulled through, sighing when both fingers were in and he could gently fuck himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit more teasing, he dared to spread his fingers, curl them and it really didn't take long for him to be so hard it hurt, soft sounds slipping from between his lips. He wondered if he would manage to stimulate his prostate this way, but quickly figured out that it would demand too much concentration to do such. His toes wiggled and he shifted his body so he would be on his fours, looking down at the plushie, he moaned as his fingers kept feeling better. Especially when he stretched and scissored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he craved more and just like with the second finger, he worked the third one into his hole, a wave of arousing embarrassment coursing through him as he reminded himself what he was preparing himself for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight sting of the third finger was easing with each thrust into himself, his mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of being filled. It had been so long and he promised himself to play like this more often. It just felt so good and so rewarding despite of how slow the process was. His fingers worker harder and deeper, his body rocking and meeting the digits until he was a shaky needy mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling them out, he whined as if there was someone in the room to tend to him and fill him up again. Jisung couldn't help but flush with heat as he let his mind slip to Minho for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on his inanimate partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung licked his lips and grabbed more lube to lather his twitching hole as well as the waiting dildo. Standing on his knees, his hips hovered over the toy. He felt his heart beating fast in anticipation. Looking into black beady eyes, he bit into his bottom lip as he lowered himself, holding tight onto the pink silicone to align his entrance perfectly to the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched and he moved his free hand up to his face to half hide away behind it as he slowly sunk down, feeling every bit of the dildo slide into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt dazed as he was fully sitting on the bunny, impaled but absolutely in bliss. His body buzzed and his cock leaked, the whole situation he found himself in just getting him incredibly riled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave himself the chance to cool down, moaning whenever he squeezed around the toy that fit so amazing in him. After a few moments, he tentatively pulled up, whining as the plushie didn't resist and lifted since he had such a vice grip around the sex toy. With a small huff, he shifted again, rolling his hips and groaning in pleasure since that felt just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his hands beside the plush bunny's head, he kept grinding and rocking his hips to feel the dildo move inside of him, the heat in his lower body building up fast. He eventually reached to hold the bunny a bit in place, so he could start tentatively bounce on the toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit harder to figure out than what he expected, but he managed to find a good position to start fucking himself with a decent pace on the plushie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like perfection and he wanted it to never stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every thrust, every time it hit deep, he moaned and whined, panting and letting himself get carried away with the feeling. Jisung didn't even notice that his bouncing got more eager and his voice louder as he tried to fuck the soul out of himself. It made him feel so good that he didn't realize that he was drooling, his hips trying to work faster, harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his sad displeasure, the more he lost himself into the act, the sloppier things got and more difficult it became to keep filling himself right. The plushie moved too much around and lowering himself onto the bunny hadn't helped enough to to keep its soft body in place so he could ride it with the ferocity he wished he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was cotton candy and the lack of being pounded until the next week was starting to get to him, his cock throbbing so much but he still felt unsatisfied. He needed more, his body moving desperately and he keened in his helplessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nearly felt like crying, his body trembling as he hid his face against the bunny plushie, hips not really knowing what to do to get him to the release he wanted and felt so so close to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently, his agony was sent out to the universe and it decided that it wasn't today that he would have a lackluster climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor needy thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung froze and then whimpered as he felt his ass being brushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was out of control and he was freaking the fuck out, but he didn't dare to look. He knew who was there and it left his fuzzy head in such a conflicting mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help, Jisungie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were whispered close to his ear, warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck as a body moved to hover over his. His whole being had been shaking before but it didn't even compare to how it trembled now. Shame all over him to have been caught in this position, he couldn't help but whimper into the plushie's softness as he squeezed so tight around the dildo in him it forced a needy noise out of him. God, he needed so much more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head and turned it to the side, his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. Looking up to Minho he was met with nothing but fondness. It eased his heart that he wasn't being judged but he still didn't know what to think about having the other offering help like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers brushed through his hair and it suddenly felt like they had done this before, that it wasn't the first time Minho offered. It was absurd to even think this since they hadn't even been remotely close like this, but… The older smiled at him and chuckled a bit as if he knew all the struggle Jisung was going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to help, I'll gladly do it. If not I can leave and we can pretend I never saw you like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's heart fluttered in his chest at how sweet the other was. So damn considerate and it all added up to his love towards him. The bunny reminded him of Minho, that was why he got so horny about it and the want to have him be the one in him was always forced away. Right now, everything was too much and he just shifted to sit up and he pressed his face against Minho's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His voice was a weak whisper and despite saying so little, it held so much meaning that he wasn't even surprised as he felt lips meeting his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss started chaste and gentle, Minho's fingers caressing the back of his neck as their heads tilted to fit better into the liplock. Jisung hummed and parted his lips just the slightest bit as the older nipped on his full bottom one. The kiss was teasing and progressed to them languidly sliding their tongues together. Minho tasted bittersweet, literally bitter and sweet, most likely from an americano he had been drinking on his way to the dorm and something that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They kissed harder and more wanton, Jisung feeling like the other aimed to take all air out of him. He had to part and breathe, his lips still brushing against Minho's as he recovered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just now he remembered that he still had that pink dildo inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away he flopped back down to hide his face away, blushing more as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. However, Minho didn't seem to want to lose any time because Jisung felt how he reached out and actually pulled the toy out of him. It was unavoidable, he moaned out and he squirmed as he heard the other man groan low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung still didn't move away from his hiding spot, not even when Minho guided him to lift his hips up. It was an embarrassing position to be in for sure, Jisung could imagine how slick his hole was and how it twitched hungrily in need to be filled. His hard cock leaked precum on the soft plushie, dirtying it up and giving away how into it he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he was expecting to hear a zipper and feel a cock pushing into him since he had been more than ready to be fucked, but he could've never imagined to feel a tongue licking along him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeak slipped out of him and it actually managed to get him out of hiding, looking back to Minho who smirked at him before burying his face between his cheeks. Jisung moaned and his legs tried to close as Minho started eating him out, making a mess out of him even more. Not even in his wildest dreams did Jisung imagine to be subjected to this and he whined more as the tongue slipped inside expertly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't what he needed, he needed something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, please… No teasing, I really can't…" He begged breathlessly, thanking heavens as his wish was granted. Minho had pulled back and started undoing his belt, pushing his pants enough down to expose himself. The older seemed to hesitate then, leaving Jisung confused and a little bit anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm… Not like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped as the bunny was suddenly gone from under him, the plushie being carelessly tossed to the floor. He didn't have time to complain when he was basically manhandled, turned to lay on his back so he could look up to the other man. His breath hitched and his eyes were blown wide, but the surprise was soon replaced with arousal as Minho slid his hands on his tanned thighs, guiding them to spread and wrap around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to see you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread all throughout the younger and he wrapped his arms around Minho's neck to kiss him hard, needing him so bad. Beyond the sex, beyond the lust, he needed Minho because he liked the other so damn much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted to breathe and Jisung barely took notice of the other getting a condom on, his lips travelling and kissing along Minho's neck in a show of appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sungie, hey, look at me." The words only earned Minho a purr as Jisung just kept to his exploration of the bit of skin he got direct contact to. He heard the older chuckle and press him down to the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, needy boy… Calm down a little. I want to know if you're a hundred percent sur-" "Yes, yes, yes, want you, Minho." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung cried out and wiggled his hips. The sight was so endearing to Minho that he actually giggled, lowering his head to press it into Jisung's neck, leaving a soft longing kiss to his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if th-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll go insane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bold words for someone who was so ashamed before but now that they were both on the same page the younger didn't want to wait any longer. Gladly, Minho decided to just give in and he pushed inside. And wow, the older was bigger than the dildo, making Jisung arch and throw his head back as he felt every inch penetrating him. Everything was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, showing how much work he put into fucking himself before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it felt so different and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind blowing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked at the cuss, looking back to Minho, biting his bottom lip as he saw the pretty face of his friend in pleasure. God, Minho was so fucking beautiful like this and he couldn't help but wonder how pretty the older would look if he was the one taking dick. Maybe a next time could happen. He desperately hoped for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting used to being so close, Minho then started slowly thrusting up into Jisung's body. The younger moaned and slid his fingers into the other's gray hair, pulling him down so they could kiss while they still could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was way messier, soft sounds slipping from both of them with each movement as they wetly explored each other's mouths. Jisung felt how he started to drool as Minho fucked him harder, picking up the pace. And the older man apparently lavished on making the one under him lose control because he licked up the saliva, his hand reaching to grip Jisung's hip so tight it might leave bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words exchanged, no kinky play or want to discover deeper desires. There was only the pure wish to be as close as possible and Jisung wasn't only physically filled with Minho, but there was that ache of longing being substituted in his heart by the older's affection and attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung started meeting Minho's thrusts that soon turned into straight out pounding, the bed creaking under the stress. His hands brushed down the other's body, his nails scratching down Minho's back over his shirt as he threw his head back to let out a high moan that confirmed his vocal range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho held him a bit in place as he squirmed, trying to get the older to actually hit his prostate and as if his mind was read, with a more aimed roll of hips </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn, Fuck! Minho, t-there!" He choked out and squeezed his eyes shut as intense pleasure coursed through all of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focused on driving them both to their highs, Minho complied to Jisung and kept mercilessly pushing right against that spot, Jisung's whole being arching and starting to tremble. He was so close and he couldn't help but keen as he wanted this so bad but also had the need for this to last longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung opened his eyes to look into Minho's and his breath hitched as the other leaned down to kiss a stray tear on his cheek. He hadn't noticed that he began crying, didn't even know if it was from the cock filling him up again and again or his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can let go, baby… I'm so close…" Minho's whispers were replied with a groan and in turn his groan was rewarded with deeper thrusts. With the permission to let go Jisung didn't fight as the knot in his lower abdomen unraveled, warmth spreading out through him as the climax rippled so strongly even in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung came untouched, long strings of cum painting both his hoodie and Minho's shirt. He squeezed so tight around the older's cock, Jisung heard him grunt. There was nothing he could do about it because his whole body shivered and quaked, mind completely blank as all pent up want was finally satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still dazed as Minho went back to fucking him hard, now chasing his own release. It felt almost too much and Jisung kept moaning as his high was dragged out until Minho's hips stuttered and he buried deep inside of him to fill the barrier between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were shaking, the last few movements taking all energy out of Minho as well and he finally dropped all his weight on Jisung. Despite craving to wrap himself all around the older, he simply had no strength, laying spent on the mattress as they caught their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a moment, but Minho pulled out before he got too sensitive, tugging the condom off and tying it before dropping it unceremoniously on the floor next to the forgotten bunny plushie. Neither thought of getting out of bed no matter how gross they would feel later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still didn't speak, not even when Minho shifted and laid back, tugging Jisung now on top of him so their lips could meet into a lazy kiss. Jisung really didn't know for how long they were doing this, he just knew that when they parted, his lips felt numb and Minho's lips were beautifully puffed and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that all that horniness was gone, Jisung started feeling the dread slowly seep into him. His gaze lowered and he shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. His cheeks refused to let the red color go as he let it sink in that he just begged for Minho to fuck him after having caught him getting off on a plushie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, if I knew you would get so riled up by the bunny I would've gotten it sooner…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly and then looked back to Minho. His confusion showed on his face and the older just smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, you planned this?"  He muttered in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho then laughed, tugging him even closer, kissing his cheek. "No… I had no idea you would have the hots for the bunny, but I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked to the other in expectation, but now Minho was the one looking away. They were silent, letting the pause stretch out until the younger reached out to touch the other man's chin and guide him so their eyes could meet. He searched the dark eyes and Jisung was sure that he was seeing something. They already kissed, had sex, they flirted and were so close…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both blurted out at the same time and the two stared at each other before laughing out loud. Jisung felt ecstatic, his whole being in all kinds of bliss as they tangled their legs together and magnetically found each other's lips connected into a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, wanted you for so long…" Minho made him feel like floating, his soft words delighting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too… Wanted you so bad I got the hots for a plushie…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Wait, you really thought of me while looking at that?" To emphasize what he was talking about, Minho sat up and looked at the plushie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… It's because you're… you're a bunny, you know?" Jisung blushed and hid his face against the other's chest, wiggling and whining and tugging the other to cuddle more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Minho muttered but then just let a fond sigh out, leaning to cover Jisung's face in kisses. "You won't need that bunny anymore now.." He whispered teasingly and made Jisung squirm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, but I like it… It helped me out a lot…" The younger purred out, making Minho scoff a bit and slap his ass lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi… Kinky~" Jisung shook his behind a bit and then laughed as he was tickled, feeling so light and happy about everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, naughty boy… I think it is better if we go wash up before anyone else shows up." Minho hummed and pressed their lips together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, sounds good. Will you get us lunch?" Jisung sat up and winced a little at the slight ache on his lower back. Minho sat up right after, reaching out to gently rub the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Soup, since you're sick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked and sniffed once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I think you fucked the cold out of me too." He stated bluntly, making Minho burst into laughter at the absurdity of the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at the older's happiness and he couldn't help but laugh along, glancing down to the bunny on the floor. The damned plushie that got them where they were now so Jisung couldn't help but feel affection for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wouldn't have to know if in the back of his head he had already fully planned to grind himself on the bunny whenever he was the only company available for his  little horny  times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would keep on being his dirty little secret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, feel free to comment and check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/jellowrites"> twitter </a>!</p><p>Kisses, <br/>Jello!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>